Primer Beso
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Por fin... es mi día soñado sera mi primer beso? ... Naruto kun yo


Primer beso (comedia, romance)

Yo: Es mi segundo shot me divertí mucho escribiéndolo

Ojala les guste tanto como a mi

Disfrútenlo y que les alegre el día como a mí cuando lo escribí

**Primer beso… [ * ]**

Él la miraba fijamente sin vacilar. Ella trataba de no apartar la mirada, pero esos ojos azules la enamoraban pero a la vez la atemorizaban.

-Hinata

-si… ¿Qué es?

Hinata cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y todos sus sentidos la estaban traicionando. Sentir los brazos fuertes de Naruto que la sostenían muy cerca de él la hacían perder el piso. Ella imaginaba que su encuentro seria más romántico. Pero la actitud de Naruto hacia ella era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo agresivo, era una gran verdad que el ninja no sabia tratar con mujeres. Pero a pesar de no ser como ella soñó, tampoco le molestaba mucho que el se portara como todo un hombre varonil y fuerte (kyahhhh). No se podía resistir a el y eso también le daba miedo.

Sentirse enamorada era algo que ya sabia desde que Naruto se había ido de la aldea con Jiraiya pero experimentar el amor era algo diferente, antes lo quería mucho pero ahora debía demostrárselo y Naruto parecía que iba empezando, Hinata aun no le daba muestras de su cariño directamente, era la primera vez que se abrazaban tan cerca. Antes solo se tomaban de las manos y una vez antes Naruto la abrazo tan eufórico que logro que ella se desmayara de la emoción.

Ahora ella debía mostrarse menos nerviosa si quería ganarse el amor de Naruto, sino tal vez él pensaría que lo que le confesó en la batalla contra Pain no era verdad, y todo por su gran timidez.

Pero este era el momento.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y de tanto mirara a Naruto y pestañar muy poco casi se le salían lagrimas, esperando que él le respondiera. Pero llorar sería demasiado estúpido y arruinaría lo que Hinata deseo toda su vida desde que se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía al rubio.

Entonces el bajo la vista y…

-¿puedo besarte?

La Hyuuga no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Mas allá que se tratara de ser besada por el chico que estaba en todo su corazón, las palabras de Naruto, mas bien que el le preguntara eso rompió todos sus sueños rosas y cursis de su primer beso. Si, él le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla y eso solo significaba que no estaba enamorado de ella. Su ilusión de un beso deseado por los dos estaba muy lejana. Hinata sintió muchas ganas de llorar y hasta golpear a Naruto que lo había echado a perder todo luego de haberla invitado a salir tantas veces y que por fin hoy estaban solos. Pues, las veces anteriores siempre alguien se colaba en sus citas.

Por su parte Naruto, Naruto no entendía el porque la expresión de Hinata había cambiado tanto permanecía sonrojada, muestra de su afecto por el, pero ahora ella lucia triste y decepcionada. Acaso ¿no quería ser basada por él? Era demasiado pronto, era su primer mes de salir mas aun no eran novios oficiales (XD jajá). Se estaban conociendo más y pensó que besarla de pronto no estaría bien, por lo que mejor le solicito su permiso (yo: Naruto, siempre ¿tan inocente o bobo o tonto? Naruto: hey! ).

El silencio en los dos parecía hasta tenebroso, a Naruto le costaba tragar saliva y Hinata solo pensaba en salir huyendo de Naruto.

-Naruto nii-chan –

-eh, konohamaru?

-¿?-Hinata solo pensaba que no podía ser peor, de seguro ahora Naruto se largaría con konohamaru para sus juegos raros

-que mal! Teniendo una novia tan bonita, no sabes como tratarla.

-¿Qué demonios dices? Hinata y yo aun no…

-pues si sigues como hasta ahora, nunca lo serán

Naruto no entendía todavía, miro a Hinata y ella traía una cara de berrinche.

-eso es verdad, Hinata- le pregunto Naruto nervioso y la miraba culpable pero sin entender aun la situación.

-pues, cuando vas a...a...a-las palabras no le salían, para la chica no era fácil pronunciar la palabra besar frente a Naruto, mientras el lo dijo como si nada.

-¡si vas a besar a alguien, nunca le debes pedir permiso!-konohamaru fue el que respondió como leyendo la mente de Hinata de laguna forma le estaba agradecida a ese pequeño ninja. Ella jamás podría decirle eso al rubio.

Sin que el rubio contestara, volvió a mirara a Hinata y sonreírle triunfante, Hinata sentía que sus esperanzas volvían y que por fin la besaría. No importaba que fuese su segundo intento, estaba tan impaciente que casi era ella quien lo besara a el.

Entonces Naruto pudo observar que konohamaru aun seguía ahí y solo quería que desapareciera de su vista

-hey tu!, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-humm ¬¬

Al parecer su joven amigo no se marcharía y Hinata estaba ahí aun esperando por el. Naruto no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

-voy a besarte

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hinata cayó de espaldas, mientras que konohamaru también y éste no sabía si reírse o reclamarle al rubio que no sabía nada de chicas. Ya que el era su maestro en esos temas supuestamente como cuando eran niños.

-serás baka, Naruto niichan-le gritaba al rubio mientras este no entendía como Hinata había caído si la tenia bien abrazada.

-cállate, y lárgate de aquí. No es de tu incumbencia esto, solo nos interesa esto a mí y Hinata-Naruto se mostraba más molesto e irritado. No podía besara a la chica que quería.

-auh! Mi cabeza

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?

-déjame-ella se volteo dándole la espalda del desprecio a Naruto aun estando ella en el suelo.

Empezó a dibujar corazones en el suelo muy molesta y maldiciendo que Naruto no comprendiera lo que es el amor.

-pero ¿Qué hice?

-fuiste un completo imbécil, tampoco lo debes decir antes de besar a una chica-el nieto del tercer Hokage parecía retar al hijo del cuarto Hokage.

-ven acá y repite eso ahora mismo si te atreves-Naruto se levanto olvidándose un momento de Hinata y procurando solo a su orgullo dejando a la chica más que triste.

Mientras que los dos jóvenes se daban de golpes, la Hyuuga pensó que ya tenia suficiente por ese día; viendo que su infantil pelea seria muy larga se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse y sin despedirse de su "novio".

Su corazón femenino se había roto, a pesar de ser una ninja también soñaba con enamorarse y vivir un romance con el chico de sus sueños.

Fue cuando Naruto vio que ella se iba y que todo había sido culpa suya. De un golpe certero mando a Konohamaru por los aires. Era un momento donde no debía perder tiempo.

Temiendo que la chica estuviera enojada de verdad y eso que nunca la había visto molesta antes, solo tenía una oportunidad más. Corrió hasta Hinata.

-perdón

Fue cuando vio la tristeza en la mirada de Hinata y le enterneció en lo más fondo de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que Hinata de veras le estaba gustando y la quería. Por otro lado, Hinata también se sentía culpable, había actuado como una niña a pesar de que ya sabía como era de despistado Naruto. El joven ninja creyó que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla pero ahora mas cálidamente y darle un tierno beso en la frente. Cuando él lo hizo Hinata pensaba que eso no era lo que ella estuvo esperando. Antes de que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro él inesperadamente la acerco a su rostro y la besó tiernamente, en los labios. Para los dos fue sorpresivo, el había sentido el impulso de besarla y no como antes que había creído que solamente ya era tiempo de un beso al cumplir su primer mes de salir. Ahora era diferente, y no lo quería arruinar. Ese por fin fue su primer beso. Ese que recordarían hasta el final. Un beso inesperado y sincero, porque Naruto de verás lo quería así y Hinata también.

ESO ES TODO

me pareció divertido espero sus opiniones!


End file.
